totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Show-biznes pełną parą
Chris: Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Gwiazdorskim Starciu! Zawodnicy zmierzyli się z najczystrzym złem. Rozległo się straszliwe łopotanie. Chris: Swoimi lękami i spojrzeniem na Bobbiego. Ahh, on zawsze jest dziwnieu przerażający kiedy się pojawia. Westchnął bedąc lekko zazdrosny. Chris: Ja chciałbym wzbudzać tak strach. Camilie: Już wzbudzasz. Swoją bezdusznością i narcyzmem. Chris: Pfff.. Skromność to moja największa zaleta. Camilie: Skoro tam mówisz. Wywróciła oczami wciąż będąc wściekła za ostatni pomysł z wyzwaniem. Chris: A więc ostatnio w Gwiazdorskim Starciu! No od razu mówię. Ten pomysł był strzałem w dzisiątkę! Nic nie wzmacnia oglądalności jak horror! Camilie: Amatorski horror. Wyrzucił ją po tym komentarzu za drzwi. Chris: Dzięki Bobbiemu a właściwie jego manekinowi i pomocy ekipy zapewniliśmy świetną zabawę i możliwość pononania lęków naszym gwiazdkom. Okazuje się, że niektórzy mieli błache i przyziemne problemy jak Beth czy Paolo. Inni nieco bardziej zostali poddani próbie jak Jen. A jedna cóż.. potwierdziło się że nawet horror nie zmieni jej szaleńczych istynktów. Nudny i wydający się idealny Alejandro widać nie bał się na tyle swojego koszmaru i on został mistrzem gry. Niestety nie mógł zadecydować kto wyleci i jakoś tak Camilie wytypowała Beth. No cóż, pożegnaliśmy okularnicy i trafiliśmy tutaj! Fanstastyczna Czwórka! Sorka.. Finałowa. Jeszcze o prawa autorskie oskarżą i co. Rozległo się trzaskanie do drzwi. Chris: NIE! NIE WPUSZCZĘ CIĘ ZA TE KOMENTARZE! Odwrócił się do kamery z uśmiechem. Chris: Zapraszam na Gwiazdorskie Starcie! Hotel Apartament W apartamencie panowała wyjątkowa pustka. Jedyny zwycięsca siedział sobie wygodnie przed stołem z różnymi pinezkami, zdjęciami, flamastrami i kartkami. Alejandro: Pfff.. Nie pozwalacie zaprosić kogokolwiek? Dorysował Chrisowi wąsy. Alejandro: Zuchwalec. Uśmiechnął się i zgniótł zdjęcie i wrzucił za siebie do kosza. Alejandro: Spójrzmy... Nieoczekiwanie ktoś do niego zawitał. Alejandro: A ciebie co sprowadza? Camilie: W sumie nic.. Alejandro: Hmm? Camilie: No mam malutkie ogłoszenie. Jej postawa wyglądała jakby komuś robiła złośliwość. Camilie: Przyszlam powiedzieć, że w następnym odcinku będzie coś wyjątkowego co będzie się zwało jury! Alejandro: Jury? Nieco się przestraszył na samą myśl. Alejandro: A kto będzie w tym jury? Camilie: No wywaleni zawodnicy. To ciao! Idę powiedzieć innym. Alejandro; Czekaj! Chciał ją jeszcze o coś konkretniejszego spytać, ale jak się pojawiła tak zniknęła. On sam przejmował się tym jak wygrać dzisiejsze zadanie przez co narobił sobie dodatkowych stresów. Alejandro: Po cholerę to mówiła! Ah... Przekręcił niezadowolony głową. Alejandro: Jeśli to mają być osoby.. zaraz moment? Czemu się przejmuję aż tak? Jest dwiadzieścia pięć procent szans, że odpadnę. A mistrz gry na tym etapie to wejściówka do finału więc rosną do stu procent. Uderzył pięścią w otwartą dłoń. Alejandro: I to się nazywa proste podnoszenie ducha. Jedynej osoby, której się obawiałem już dawno nie ma. A widząch ich zachowanie jestem pewny swojego. Baraki Pozostała trójka siedziała bezpiecznie w barakach. Bezpiecznie to żle powiedziane. Cała trójka nadal przeżywała ostatnie wydarzenia i ciężko było między nimi zawiązać jakąkolwiek rozmowę. Paolo siedział okryty kocem i przeżywał eliminację Beth. Sierra rozpaczliwie spoglądała na jedno ze zdjęć Cody`ego który zdążyła ocalić. Jen z przykrością spoglądała zza okno gdzie widziała w oddali świetnie dogadującą się grupę przyjaciół. Jen: Więc teraz.. każdy z nas ma żałobę? Sierra: I to bardzo. Tęsknie za Codym! Jen: Przestań. Trochę irytujące to zaczyna być. Jeszcze chwilę temu myślałaś, że nie żył. Sierra: Ale ten koszmar. Nie, bardziej marzenie, które stało się morderstwem. Ale on mi uświadomił, że on jednak żyje! Więc to nie był koszmar. Jen: Masz pokręconą logikę jak zwykle. Paolo: A ja? Wyciągnął się z koca i smarknął. Paolo: Ja tęsknie za Beth i szczerze nienawidzę Alejandra i ciebie Jen! Rozpłakał się jeszcze bardziej. Paolo (Pokój zwierzeń): Beth! Byłaś moją lśniącą gwiazdą. *Ryczy jak opętany* Ja.. bez ciebie czuję się taki samotny. Tylko z tobą mogłem szczere porozmawiać i co teraz? Co mam zrobić. Ostatni raz się tak popłakałem kiedy moje kochane psiapsióły Jessica i Dakota odpadły. *Jeszcze bardziej zacząl histeryzować* Jen (Pokój zwierzeń): Każdy z nas ostatnio przeżył coś okropliwie strasznego. Przesadzona jest jednak jego reakcja. Racja, Cody Sierry też odpadł no ale dziewczyna nadal się trzyma. Może to złe porównanie ale... *wywróciła oczami* Jedyne co pasuje. A skoro już się rozgadałam to tak.. przepraszam was przyjaciele. Za to co mogłabym zrobić! Ktoś nagle przerwał ich dołującą egzystencję. Camilie jak huragan z apartamentu przybyła tutaj. Camilie: Hej, hej! Nie przeszkadzam? Jen: Cam, nawet się cieszę. Sierra: Cam? Jen: Rozmawiałyśmy parę razy. Miła jest. Sierra; I z ekipy? Wymownie podnosi brew. Sierra: Knułaś coś z nią!? Jen: Nie, nie, nie. Tylko plotkowałyśmy. Jakoś z nikim nie mogłam złapać kontatku. Camilie: Dobrze ale nie o tym rozprawiajcie! Zaklasnęła. Camilie: Chcę wam uświadomić o pewnej zagrywce! Paolo: Zagryzce? Coś bym zjadł z tej rozpaczy. Camilie: Nie, nie zagryzka i poważnie.. lecz się. Sierra; Nie najeżdzaj na niego! Camilie: Chcę wam powiedzieć, że jedno z was może będzie członkiem jury a pozostała dwójka albo i wasza trójka będzie oceniania przez ów jury! Wrzasnęła i szybko wyszła nie chcąc dalej być obrażana. Sama Jen wstała i pobiegła za nią. Korytarz Wybiegwszy za nią Jen zatrzymała ją na chwilę. Jen: Mówisz nam to bez powodu! Camilie: Zwyczajnie mówię. Chciała odejść, ale nie pozwoliła jej. Jen: Powiedz... byłaś zawodniczką co nie? Pomagasz nam za to co wymyślił wczoraj? Camilie: No masz mnie. Gryzło mnie z lekka sumienie i to taka moja zemsta. Obruszyła ręce. Jen: Rozumiem. Taka jesteś i to nic złego. Dzięki i ogólnie chciałam powiedzieć byś nie brała trochę jego świństw na siebie. Camilie: Na SIEBIE!? Jen: No tak trochę to ty go teraz uspawiedliwiłaś i jakby odkupiłaś. Na pewno tak to wykorzysta. Camilie: Jak już tak mówisz. Zrobiło się jej trochę przykro. Camilie: Ahh! Jestem strasznie impulsywna! Jen: Postaraj się nie wylecieć za to z ekipy. Ja idę dalej walczyć o miejsce. Camilie: Postaraj się. To może być ostatnia ceremonia z mistrzem gry. Przytuliły się i rozeszły się. Baraki Sama Sierra z Paolem zostali w barakach. W dziewczynie coś zaczeło wrzeć. Sierra; No proszę bardzo. Założyła ręce. Sierra: My się trudzimy! Ja się trudzę dla Cody`ego i co!? Co mam z tego? Paolo: No to troszku podejrzane. Przytaknął jej. Sierra: No na pewno! Paolo: Co z tym zrobisz? Sierra: My możemy zrobić! My, którzy naprawdę kochają swoje drugie połówki wyrzućmy Alejandra i Jen którzy po świńsku wyrzucili swoje połówki! Paolo: Nie przepadałem za Victorem, ale zły taki nie była dla niej. Sierra: Ale on był przyjacielem z programu! Nawet miałeś z nim ten męski sojusz przez moment. Paolo: No trochę.. Sierra: Chcesz wejść do finalu i mieć trudności? Ona jest pewnie jej pupilkiem. Paolo: Raczej nie mam wyjścia. Przytaknął jej, zaraz przed tym jak sama Jen wróciła do pokoju. Szybko jednak nie zdążyła się rozgościć gdyż Chris wezwał ich na specjalne podziemne piętra. Winda Cała czwórka po ogłoszeniach Chrisa zjeżdzała windą prosto pod podziemne piętra. Rzecz Jasna pierwszy w niej był Alejandro, potem dołączyli do niego Jen, Sierra i Paolo. Alejandro: U was też była Camilie? Jen: Nie mów że... Alejandro: Wspominała o czymś dziwnym. Sierra: Dziwnym? Wiadomo o czym. Alejandro: Przecież nie wiadomo kto z nas nawet wejdzie. Paolo: Ale wiemy, że jak ty to pozostali wygrają już. Sierra i Jen zaśmiały się pod nosami a Alejandro poczuł się jednocześnie obrażony ale i zaciekawiony jego nagłą zmianą. Alejandro (Pokój zwierzeń): Proszę, proszę. *Pociera się po podbródku* On jednak potrafi się odszczekać i to w ładnym stylu. Nie mam pojęcia co mu się stało, ale niech będzie. W końcu coś ciekawego. Paolo (Pokój zwierzeń): Muszę być silny i dzielny i wytrzymać dla Beth ale i w końcu traktować ludzi co nie lubię nie tylko uśmiechem ale i ogryzliwością. Kurcze.. teraz bym coś zjadł.. moze kurczaka? *Wyciąga kawałek spod pachy i zaczyna jeść* Podziemia Hotelu Były to właściwie cztery osobne pomieszczenia, gdzie znajdowały się schowki na środki czystości i wszelkiego rodzaju drobiazgi jak i jedno z nich było wielką pralnią. Piętro Westernowe Winda się zatrzymała a zawodnicy wyszli przez drzwi. Pierwsze co im się rzuciło to masywnie postawione dekoracje, które imitowały dziki zachód. Wielkie lampy dawały po oczach, sprawiajac iż było nadczo ciepło. Sierra: Przypomina.. uuu! Plan Totalnej PorażkI! Chris: Dokładnie! Wyszedł w stroju kowbojskim. Chris: Dzisiaj odbędą się trzy zadania. Trzy próby. Osoba, która wytrwa wszystkie próby wygra dzisiejsze zadanie i po raz ostatni zostanie mistrzem gry i wykopie kogoś z gry! Alejandro: Oby nie trepnie. Parksnąl chowając urazę. Chris;Tak więc czas na pierwsze zadanie! Wskazał im na będącą w oddali zagrodę. Chris: Widzicie te zasieki? Musicie do każdej z nich doprowadzić zwierzynę. Paolo: Mogę o coś spytać? Chris: Śmiało. Paolo: Zrobimy po tym grilla? Chris: Nie... Posmutniał i znowu chciał płakać. Jen: O rany.. Chris: Jako że nie ma aż tyle miejsca by wczołgać tu krowy czy konie to będziecie łapali. Camilie właśnie niechętnie szła z pudłem. Straszliwie bała się go upuścić. Camilie: One sie szamoczą i piszczą... Podeszła i rzuciła. Karton się rozsypał a po całej zagrodzie rozlezły się szczury z doczepionymi rogami. Chris: Ten kto złapie najmniej szczurów wypadnie z rywalizacji.Łapiecie? Pokiwali głowami. Chris: To czas zacząć walkę! Wystrzelil z rewolweru dając sygnał by ruszyli. Alejandro (Pokój zwierzeń): No błagam Chris. Już nie udawaj. Masz pełno funduszy na swoje zabiegi a nam żałujesz autentycznych rozrywek. Pfff.. Cała czwórka weszla prosto do wspomnianej zagrody. Dziewczyny niechętnie postawiły swoje kroki prosto na nią. Jen: To muszą być gryzonie/ Lekko ją wezbrało. Sierra: One nie są tak urocze jak Cody. Paolo: To szczurki! Złapał jednego i przyjrzał mu się bliżej. Paolo: Co one mogą nam zrobić? Nagle jakby oboje spoglądali w siebie z czułością i miłością. Obojgu oczka zaświciły i szykowała się przyjażń na całe życie. Chciał fo wziąć bliżej i przytulić ale nagle wyszczerzył swoje niewielkie, acz ostre kły i użarł go w nos. Zamotany podskoczył do góry. Alejandro: Proszę, obchodż się z nimi delikatnie. Spojrzał, choć widać było że szykują sie do ataku. Alejandro: Hmm.. Nagle zaczął gwizdać. Jakby na chwilę się uspokoiły. Ten zaczął je powoli brać i odkładać do zagrody. Jen: Jest coś co niepotrafi? Nagle wydobył się dziwny odór. Paolo: Hę? Wkoło niego zebrała się całkiem pokażna gromadka. Paolo: Czujecie mój doskonale zakonserwowany croumle de crousant! Wyciągnął jakiś kawałem sera. Oczywiście nie był to jego wymyślony gatunek tylko zwykła kisnąca gołda. Paolo: Za mkną krówki! Znaczy szczurki! Wabił je tym zapachem do swojej zagrody. Dziewczyny były znacząco w tyle. Jen: Dość tego. Wzięła wdech. Jen: To walka o półfinał do cholery! Rzuciła się na szczury i próbowała je złapać na wszyskie sposoby. Sierra ciągle jakoś nie mogła sama się przełamać. Paolo: Sierra? Co się stało? Sierra; Jakoś nie moge... Paolo: Hmm... Zastanowił sie przez chwilę. Paolo: Może wyobraż sobie, że to twoje dzieci z Codym? Alejandro zaśmiał sie pod nosem, przez co Sierra spojrzała na niego krzywo. Po tym jak pomysł doszedł do jej głowy zaczęła na twarzach ów szczurów wyobrażać sobie mieszanki twarzy swojej i Cody`ego. Sierra: Dzieciaczki! Nie trzeba było długo czekać na rezultaty, Sama wzięła się do roboty i cała trójka zawzięcie próbowała zdobyć jaknajwięcej osobników. Camilie: Brr.. trochę chore zadanie. Chris: Milcz i czekaj. Macie pięć minut do końca. W mgnieniu oka wręcz minął czas. Paolowi kończyły się zapasy i przed czasem odpuścił zbieranie. Jen część osobników uciekła z zagrody a Alejandro wręcz pękała w szwach. Najwięcej jednak o dziwo znajdowało się u Sierry. Rozległ się strzał z pistoletu ogładzający koniec. Chris: Spójrzmy więc jak zaganianie bydła wam poszło! Podszedł i przyjrzał się. Chris: No chyba bez większych złudzeń, Alejandro oraz Sierra przechodzą dalej. Udajcie się do windy na drugiej stronie, gdzie zjedziecie na kolejne piętro. Zadowoleni wstali i udali się do windy. Chris: Camilie? Camilie: STAŻYŚCI! Dziewczyna ani myślała liczyć tych szczurów. Stażyści dla pewności sprawdzili jeszcze raz, po czym jeden szepnął na ucho. Camilie: Jest mi niezmiernie przykro. Spojrzałą się w stronę przegranego. Camilie: Musisz iść ze mną na dach, gdzie poczekasz na resztę. Westchnęła. Camilie: Jen. Jen: Co? Nie... Zawiodła się na sobie. Camilie: Przykro mi, ale sama bym nei dała rady. I tak cię podziwiam za to. Dodała jej otuchy i poszła z nią. Paolo: To idę dalej? Chris: Tak! Dołącz do nich. Pobiegł zadowolony na drugie zadanie. Sam Chris użył skrótu by się jeszcze przy okazji przebrać do kolejnej scenerii. Piętro Science - Fiction Zawodnicy zjechali jak było powiedziane jedno piętro niżej. Przypominało ono bardziej jeden wielki prosty korytarz pokryty blachą przypominający tunel w typowy pojeżdzie na napęd kosmiczny. Prosto mówiąc krążownika gwiezdnego. Alejandro: Jen zawaliła? To już wygrałem. Paolo: Nie bądż pewny! Sierra; Właśnie! Odepchnęła go. Sierra: Ja wygram! Chris: Witajcie wybrańcy mocy! Pojawił się w stroju jedi. Sierra: O nie.. star wars... Chris: Bardziej film science fiction! Widzicie te kryształy? Rozejrzeli się, ale nigdzie ich nie widzieli. Chris: No tak.. Wywrócił oczami i z rękawa rzucił im trzy kryształy. Niebieski dla Paolo, zielony dla Sierry i żółty dla Alejandra. Alejandro: To nie kryształy tylko baterie mizernie owinięte papierem... Chris; TO KRYSZTAŁY I KONIEC! Nieco się uniósł. Chris: Ekhm. Więc musicie w jaknajktótszym czasie przejść na drugą stronę, włożyć kryształ do miecza i zniszczyć kosmiczne jajo. Pierwsze dwie osoby, które zniszczą jajo dojdą do finałowego stacia. Sierra (Pokój zwierzeń): Jajeczko.. chciałabym by Cody sprawił, że we mnie pęknie jajeczko i będę miała z nim dzieci. Omg.. To takie fascynujące wiedzieć,że żyje i go spotkam ponownie. Ahhh... Ale najpierw pozbędę się tego wrednego, przebrzydłego Alejandra! Cała trójka znowu ustawiła się na lini startu. Chris: Niech moc będzie z wami! Nie wiedzieli o co mu zbytnio chodziło. Chris: No start! Wyruszyli, ale nagle Sierra odepchnęła Alejandro na bok. Sierra: Wybacz! Oboje zyskali nieco przewagi. Alejandro: Czego ode mnie chcesz kobieto! Pozbierał się i pochwycił za baterię i ruszył przed siebie. Paolo: To było.. boskie! Sierra: Dzięki. Biegli razem obok siebie, gdy nagle przed nimi wystrzeliła puszka. Dosłownie minęła ich o włos od uderzenie w twarze. Paolo: Czekaj.. to było? Jedzenie! Paolo (Pokój zwierzeń): I wtedy ujrzałem. *oczy mu zabłysły* Puszka spaghetti, mijająca mnie! I uderzająca w ścianę gdzie kaskada makaronu z sosem wyglądały jak fajerwerki! Omomomomom. Paolo: Ja to chcę! Rzucił się na makaron i zaczął wyjadać. Sierra: Paolo, przestań! Chciała mu pomóc bo jakoś wolała by on przeszedł dalej. Alejandro: Beznadzieja. Minął ich i biegł dalej. Nagle chmara pocisków wystrzeliła jak armagedon. wszędzie latały puszki z jedzeniem. Zręcznie ich unikał. Sama Sierra przyjmowała je na siebie niczym czołg. Sierra: Nie to nie... Nie mogąc nic zrobić ruszyła dalej. Paolo był w jakby błogosławionym stanie i całkiem zapomniał o zadaniu. Nie zorientował się nawet kiedy Sierra wyprzedziła Ala i pierwsza zniszczyła jajo, a tuż za nią on sam. Chris: No przykro mi, ale musisz się wrócić i pojechać na górę Paolo. Paolo (Pokój zwierzen): Warto, było warto. *Oblizuje się z sosu* Piętro Sportowe Zjechali na ostatnie piętro. Na placu pozostała jedynie Sierra oraz Alejandro. Zauważyli przed sobą kije i dwie maszyny do wystrzeliwania piłek tenisowych. Alejandro: I dzięki, że Jen wyleciała na starcie. Chris: Ostatnia szansa by zostać mistrzem gry! Sierra: Mogę go walnąć tym kijem? Alejandro: Powiedz, że nie.. Chris: Chciałbym. Ta już pochwyciła i chciała go walnąc. Chris: Ale mam coś innego. Otóż te maszyny jak szalone strzelają piłkami. Wy musicie je odbijać tak długo aż kij wam nie wyleci z rąk. Sierra: Oww.. szkoda. Zawiodła się, że nie mogła go walnąć. Chris: Po tym pojedziemy na górę, gdzie szybko przeprowadzimy ceremonię! Alejandro: To nawet nie pozwolisz się poznęcać i pomęczyć? Chris: Za dużo czasu dzisiaj tracimy. Kije w dłonie i zaczynajcie. Sierra już miała, więc jedynie Alejandro dobył swojego. oboje stanęli na dwóch okręgach gdzie ścisnęli i szykowali się. Maszyny niespodziewanie wystrzeliły. Zaczeli jak szaleni je odbijać. Camilie: Idzie im to sprawnie. Chris: Nie na długo. Na swoim sekretnym panelu wcisnął im poziom drugi. Widać było, że musieli używać więcej siły by odbić piłkę, ale nadal łatwo sobie z tym radzili. Chris: Trochę nużące.. Od razu przeskoczył na piąty poziom, gdzie dwa razy szybciej leciały i trzy razy częściej. Alejandro: Co tak ostro! Ledwo co nadążał i musiał jeszcze unikać piłek, które Sierra złośliwie odbijała w jego kierunku. Sierra: Ahaha! Sam zaczął odbijać w jej stronę i zmieniło się to w niewielką bitwę. Powoli tracili jednak czucie w rękach. Chris: No kończcie już! Wziął na ostatni poziom, gdzie maszyny wystrzeliły piłkę, których nie mogli nawet dojrzeć. Sierra próbowała uderzyć, ale nagle jej kij się złamał. Alejandro złapał za drugą końcówkę i ścisnął. Odrzuciło go w tył ale nie złamał kija. Chris: Alejandro! Po raz ostatni jesteś mistrzem ceremoni!! Alejadro: Tak! Chris: Dobra zbierajmy się bo tak naprawdę zaraz ro wszystko mogą zasywać. Wszyscy jak burza pognali do windy i przenieśli się na dach, gdzie miała się odbyć ceremonia. Ceremonia Wszyscy znajdowali się już na szczycie. Jen i Paolo z niecierpliwością stali przed panelem. Drzwi windy otworzyły się, gdzie dochodzili. Obok nich stanęła Sierra. Jen: Nie mów, że ona.. Sierra: A co cię to! Jen: ... Alejandro: Więc w zasadzie ja mam dobrać sobie rywali. Pokręcił głową i stanął z Chrisem i Camilie na głównym panelu. Camilie: Prosze. Podarowała mu trzy klucze. Alejandro: Jak miło. Wziął jeden z nich. Alejandro: Chris wspomniał, że nie mogę was nawet spytać czemu macie zostać więc. Uszanuję to. Usmiechnął się z boku złośliwie. Alejandro: Więc pierwszy klucz, oddaję rzecz jasna Paolo. Dziewczyny się lekko przeraziły. Paolo: Mi? Ale... Alejandro: Byliśmy w sojuszu. Może i żywisz urazę, ale wolę męskie towarzystko. Odebrał swój klucz. Alejandro: I teraz łatwiejsza decyzja! Dziewczyno, coś do mnie miałaś a ja nie lubię jak rzuca mi się mięsem w twarz. Krzywo spoglądał na Sierrę. Sierra: Bo ty! Ty i Jen wywaliliście swoje drugie połówki! Dlatego was nie znoszę. Jen nie tylko dlatego! Jen: Dziękuję wiesz.. sama nie byłaś za sympatyczna. Alejandro: W każdym razie, za to że dwa razy próbowałaś mnie odebrać zwycięstwo, zostajesz przekreślona! Odrzucił klucz Jen a klucz Sierry został zniszczony. Chris: No i wspaniale! Sierra, kula cię wita. Sierra: Już lecę Co.. Nagle oberwała piłkami, puszką z makaronem i kilkoma szczurami. Wszystko włącznie z nią władowano do kuli po czym wystrzelono w siną dal. Chris: I to tyle! co nas czeka w półfinale! Jak ludzie zagłosują na nich! Camilie: Czekaj.. to ty... Chris: Wiedziałem, że powiedziałaś? No jasne! Camilie: Oj.. Chris: Czy zwolnię za to Camilie w następnym odcinku? Dowiecie się tego wkrótcce w półfinale Gwiazdorskiego Starcia! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Gwiazdorskie Starcie - Odcinki